


[Podfic] Elysian

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [48]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), The Author Loves Stars And It Shows, with stars!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Crowley is not good with words. But that doesn't mean he can't show Aziraphale what he means to him.ORCrowley takes Aziraphale on a cosmic journey, to see the burning beautiful things he'd once created with his own hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Elysian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elysian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758324) by [Phoenix_Soar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/pseuds/Phoenix_Soar). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Elysian-by-Phoenix_Soar-ep24s9)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/plb0yjd9mgw70od/GO_Elysian.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[snap_3](https://freesound.org/people/Snapper4298/sounds/177494/) by Snapper4298  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)


End file.
